Ellie
by nikki124
Summary: John cena doesnt want to be a dad . see how he copes when he finds out he has a daughter
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - I don't own anything that you recognise

John sighed he couldn't believe it this girl who as far as he was concerned he had never met before had just walked up to him and left him with a two year old saying it was his . John looked at the little girl sitting on the chair beside him she certainly looked like him big blue eyes and his smile , lets hope she didn't act like him that's all he needed . What was Vince going to say he knew he'd done some stupid things in his time but this , how was he going to cope he cant look after a kid he can just about look after himself . John did the only thing he could

"hello"

"hey dad , guess what "

"what , don't tell me you gone and got yourself injured"

"no , nothing like that its kind of hard to explain over the phone would you be able to come and meet me I've got something to show you"

"sure , where you want me to meet you"

"at the gym"

With that john hung up now all he had to do was get his child and him to the gym ,john bent down and looked at the little girl

"now listen you don't give me no grief and I wont but you got to do as I say ok "

The girl just nodded her head vigorously with wide eyes. John took a deep breath and started to walk he got so far when he felt something tugging at his hand he looked down the girl just looked at him as though she was going to cry

"please don't cry ok "

John scooped the girl up and walked to his car when he got there he put her in and drove to the gym . All the way there john kept glancing at the girl in the back of his car she was bopping her head and trying to hum he guessed to the music kinda cute he thought then he kicked himself for it . He didn't want to get attached there was no way she was going to be his he was always careful and plus if she was his why didn't the kids mother come to him in the first place most people would of at least tried to get some money by now he could cope with that giving her money .but not having to look after a kid john just carried on driving he got to the gym no signs of his dad typical right when you need him and he has to go and be late ,I bet he was never this stupid. While john was waiting for his dad he started to look through the bag the woman had left him with on the top was a letter addressed to him

Dear john ,

I know you probably don't believe me and I more than likely wouldn't but she is your daughter for the past to years I have tried my hardest to look after ellie but I just cant cope I wanted to go off to college and do a lot of things bout couldn't you have got lots of family and friends who could help you but I have no one so please help .

Helen

P.S on the back of this letter is a list of things she doesn't like

Sure enough john turned over the letter and there was a list of likes and dislikes

John looked further in the bag clothes blanket teddy and some papers a birth certificate and some other official looking things . John stuffed them all back in an closed the bag .


	2. Chapter 2

John walked towards the car that had pulled up and nervously smiled at his dad in return his dad just nodded . John waited while his dad got out of the car when john snr was fully out of the car his eyes went straight to the blonde haired girl no older than two standing next to his son . The little girl smiled brightly at him showing him a very toothy grin he bent down to her level

"hello"

The girl just hid behind john . John snr stood up and shook his head at his son

"how on earth did you manage this one I thought you had more sense than that"

"I did I do it was an accident I don't even know if she's mine ad anyway how did you know what I was going to say "

"look at her she looks like you did when you were her age , so what exactly do you plan on doing and where is her mother"

"that's where you come in I thought you would be able to help me and her mother left me with her today and a letter saying she couldn't do it anymore, how does she expect me to I'm on the road all the time"

"well it looks like your going to have to start making time its your responsibility now there is only so much others can do to help you"

"I know but you will help I have no idea how to look after a kid let alone a girl"

"well first things first you need to find out if she really is yours"

"but I thought you just said"

"I know but if you are going to take her on you need to have proof that she is yours"

"ok "

John and his dad then talked some more before they both got back into their cars john followed his dad , he was going to go break the news to the rest of the family. Part way through the journey john smelt something foul he smelt himself and sniffed at the air then looked in his rear view mirror

"please don't tell me that smell is you, is it you"

Ellie just nodded her head

"no way there is no way im going anywhere near your nappy that smells so bad"

As soon as john pulled up outside his dads house he jumped up out of the car . John snr just looked odly and walked towards his sons car . He reached inside unbuckled eliie and lifted her out

"shall we change you"

"yup"

John snr just chuckled and carried her into his house when inside he received a few strange looks from his family members but he thought he would leave all the answers to john seen as it was his mess.When john entered the house all eyes were on him he calmley walked in and sat down on one of the chairs putting his feet up on the table .The first to talk was his cousin mark

"why "

"shes my daughter i think and from the smell she left in my car she needed changing "

"since when did you have a daughter"

"since about 10 this morning this chick who i cant even remember walked up to me handed me ellie and walked off left some letter sayin how she just couldnt cope"

"ellie"

"yeah stupid thats her name"

mark and john then sat in silence until his dad came in the room


	3. Chapter 3

John snr walked into the room holding ellies hand and just shook his head at john . john being john just shrugged his shoulders not knowing what he had done and went back to watching what was on the TV ,

"so man what you going to do no way in hell is Vince going to let you take any time off soon cant you just give her back "

"no I cant just give her back wish I could dad said he would help but I know he's going to give me that its your responsibility talk you should of been careful taken precautions blah blah blah for all I know I probably did but that chick tried to trap me"

"yeah aint there no way you can find out who she is Vince has got to have some kind of contacts for that stuff"

"yeah probably"

john wasn't paying to much attention to mark he was to busy watching his dad with the kid he was talking to her and it looked like she was trying to talk back if his dad liked her so much he could have her. john snr noticed his son watching and walked over to him

"now son im going to have a talk with your aunt "

"why"

"well now that your mom isn't hear your aunt has been helping me out allot here your brothers no good he just comes and goes as he likes, speaking of your mother have you told her yet cause im sure she's going to be thrilled to hear that she's going to be a grandma"

john groaned in frustration that was going to be one fun conversation hi mom by the way you've got a granddaughter that I've known nothing about for the past two years

johns dad went off to talk to his sister about the situation and try to come up with a solution as it looked like john was in way over his head and no doubt the looking after of his granddaughter would be left to him john was just to career orientated but he needed to learn your children come before anything but he guessed he was young plenty of time to learn because elllie wasn't going anywhere for the next 16 years at least.

john rubbed his face and got off the chair

"man do me a favour keep an eye on the brat for me while I call my mom"

"sure thing but what do I do "

"I don't know just make sure she don't get lost or play with the fire things like that"

john went out the front and sat on the bottom step outside his dads house he looked around he could still remember him and his brothers playing in the front yard life had been easy then nothing to worry on no one relying on him he opened his phone and dialled his moms number

"hello, hello is anyone there"

"yeah hey mom "

"hey honey how are you , you ok you sound tiered"

"im good mom don't worry"

"I cant help it its my job to worry how are your brothers and your cousin"

"there good mom, the reason I've rung you is because I've got something I need to tell you "

"go on why do I know im not going to like what I hear"

"mom just listen please"

"ok ok "

"I have a daughter"

"mom hellooooooooo mom you still there"

"you have a daughter"

"yes well as far as I know I do she kind of looks like me "

"how can you not know if she's yours or not surely you cant of missed 9 whole months of being pregnant"

"well I didn't know"

"how can you not tell"

"it was a one night stand"

"john Felix Anthony cena"

"mom threes nothing you can say that can make me fell any worse than I already do "

"I cant believe you've been so stupid what the girl like"

"I don't know she just dumped ellie on me and left"

"ellie is that my granddaughters name"

"yes mom don't worry you will get to see her , anyway mom I got to go now dads back bye love you"

with that john hung up on his mom he didn't like the look he was getting his dad an aunt were making there way towards him they walked straight past him and into the house john followed when they were in the house johns aunt asked mark to take ellie outside so they could talk she asked john to sit down

" now john me and your dad have come up with solution for you though it is only temporary"

"ok what is it I know I need all the help I can get "

"well me and your dad will look after ellie until you can get some time off work I understand how hard you have worked to get where you are but you must also understand that you know have a daughter to think about and she comes before you so you can go back to work and she will live here with us but all decisions regarding her must be made by you "

"ok ill ring Vince straight away"

john got out his phone again and rung Vince this was not a phone call he was looking forward to , the conversation consisted of a lot of yes Vince no vices john explained to Vince what happened and after Vince asking john just exactly how stupid he was Vince told him that he had no chance of getting any time off he was at the top of his game in this business and if he wanted to stop at the top he had to make certain sacrifices and it wasn't anyone else but his owns fault just because he couldn't keep it in his pants.


End file.
